


A Prince of Narnia

by Wintermittens



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Everything really sucks for Caspian the Spaniard, Caspian is in the real world, Caspian needs love and he doesn't get it for a long while, Hope you enjoy, Self-Worth Issues, The Pevensies are older due to being in Narnia for longer but are actually younger then Caspian?, but like only in the first chapter, dad death, his life still absolutely sucks, refrences to the Spanish Civil War, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermittens/pseuds/Wintermittens
Summary: Caspian is a boy from Spain during the most bloody war in modern history trying to survive in a divided land that is out to kill him. He finds himself escaping into the magical land that he only previously believed to be stories from his elderly abuelo. Stories however that are absolutely true, Caspian now finds himself fighting to free all of Narnia from the Ice Queen's corpse like grip with the help of the regents of the Free Narnian Coalition.





	A Prince of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from my stupid ass getting back into Narnia when I really do not have time to. Hope you enjoy.

As a child his elderly abuelo had regaled him with stories that his parents and family never thought much of, and yet Caspian kept himself at the knee of his elder desperate to know more. Most were about a singular character:

****

_"_ _El Rey Leon, el vive en una tierra magica donde las criaturas que nunca has visto antes habitan. El es el Senor y maestro, pero el gobierna con compasion y justicia, y todos lo aman."_

****

His eyes would glitter as he moved his arms in motion that kept his younger self enthralled and hanging onto every single word. His mother would tut, his papa would sigh, and his tio would scowl. Each of them had thought it wrong, some more strongly than others detested the stories and Â had adamantly refused his abuelo.

****

_"_ _Deja de llenar su cabeza con tonterias, no hay leones reyes ni paises magicos. Dejalo en paz y deja que regrese a sus estudios"_

****

Tio Miraz would yell before his father would usher him out the door. Caspian would then be sent to the local church where he would be learning maths, language, and other such things. In the beginning that was what his life entailed. From ages one through eight heâ€™d wake up, go to school, eat dinner, and then in the dead of the night or early in the morning Caspian would seek out the elder and ask for more stories. But then things changed when he turned nine.

****

His uncle came by less and less, his papa became ever more serious and his mother was prone to fits of tears. As the world slowly crumbled around him as days turned to months with no improvement Caspian began to seek out his abuelo more and more. He'd come to him during the night when the soldier's feet pounded on cobblestone streets and ask for a story. Something to give him hope, something of normality in turbulent times.

****

_"_ _La tierra se llama Narnia, mijo. Y un dÃia lo encontraras y una vez que la encuentres cambiara tu vida."_

****

Even still, Caspian knew that this tenuous peace was just the world holding its breath. It had been for a long time, he's not stupid. Whenever he passed the living room to get to his abuelo's he would hear his parents whisper with other adults they invited in when they thought him sleeping. Eavesdropping was a bad and naughty habit but before he'd make his way to bed he'd listened to them. Their worries, their fears, the desperation in plans led astray spelling doom to multiple factions of the Republicans that their family belonged to. Caspian heard it all and could do nothing. _He_ couldn't fight the Germans, _he_ can't stop the Nationalists, and he certainly couldn't make their problems disappear. So he listens and in the morning he hugs his family and tries to be good because they _don't_ need anything more to worry about and prays that this will be enough.

****

He thinks it's enough, _it has to be enough_ , but it all comes crashing down anyway when he's twelve and there's no more denying the all consuming rot that has been plaguing the entirety of Spain anymore. It's the dead of the night and Caspian is up, _he regrets ever being awake_ , he hears a quiet type of yelling coming from the plaza. _Eavesdropping is a bad and naughty habit_ , but he does it anyway. He reaches the door and peaks out the crack. There's soldiers surrounding the gate, his father and mother stand between them and their home backs straight faces pulled tight with a hopeless sort of determination. In front of the small platoon of men was his uncle, tiny hands gripped the door frame, his tio was there for the first time in months standing with the _bad guys_.

****

His papa looked at Tio Miraz with a strangely sad expression before his lips twisted into a scowl as his fists shook. Searching for something Caspian didn't know in Tio Miraz's bland face as he yelled out proper:

****

_¿Como pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a nuestra familia? Pense que eramos hermanos! Que lo hariamos juntos!"_

****

Tio continued to look like stone at this and quietly said to him with no inflection:

****

_"_ _Estas en el lado perdedor hermano, no me alineo con una causa perdida."_

****

With that Caspian watched as his pap lunged out in desperation at Miraz, anger wild on his face. He then saw him get gunned down and heard his mother shriek in anguish all behind a slightly opened door. Just then Caspian felt something pull him further into the house, he almost screamed until he realized that there could only be one person in the house who had him.

****

His abuelo was never a serious or strong looking due to his age but in this light, at this time, he looked fearsome. His grip on him was iron and his eyes were like steel, he moved with an unnatural speed as he took the both of them out the back entrance of the house and shuffled him out.

****

_"_ _Necesitas irte, necesitas correr. Corre a la iglesia, hijo. estaras a salvo alli."_

****

Caspian shook his head, he couldn't, _he couldn't._ Caspian couldn't grasp anything at the moment, everything was spinning too fast and he'd just seen-

****

_"_ _No puedo, no puedo! Abuelo, no puedo! ¿Que hay de ti y mama y, y pa-"_

****

_"_ _Eso no es importante, lo unico que importa es tu seguridad. Ve a la iglesia y espera alli, no_ _tardare_."  **  
**

****

There was a clashing and more screaming coming from the house now, his abuelo grew sterner in countenance and all Caspian wanted was to be back in his sheets and act like none of this had happened. Caspian squeezed the wrinkly arm trying to convey his love and fear and hope that the elder would be okay, _please be okay,_ and then he ran.

****

The streets were packed soldiers pushed and dragged families out of their homes, chaos was out among the streets and gunshots were heard all over. Caspian ran and hid and fought and cried, he felt the floor beneath him tremble with what he knew was something else _a roar._ Through all this pain and misery he had found his way to the church, but when he tried the door it was steadfast locked.

****

Hearing the yells become ever more closer Caspian  began to bash into the doors with his tiny body, desperation evident in his uncaring of injury, praying to everything that they'd let him in, _please let me in!_ Suddenly the door gave way and Caspian tumbled forward expecting the hard tile floor to greet him but the floor gave way. His eyes weren't open so he didn't know what had happened in transition, all he knew was at one moment he was in the burning streets of the city and the next he was covered in snow.

****

Caspian looked around in disbelief, where in the world was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> The Lion King lives in a magical land inhabited by creatures you have never seen before. He is the Lord and teacher, but he rules with compassion and justice, and everyone loves him.
> 
> Stop filling hi head with nonsense, there are no king lions or magical countries. Leave him alone and let him return to his studies.
> 
> The land is called Narnia, sonny, and one day you will find it and once you find it, it will change your life.
> 
> How could you do this to us? How could you do this to our family? I thought we were brothers! What would we do together!
> 
> You're on the losing side, brother, I'm not aligned with a lost cause.
> 
> You need to go, you need to run. Run to church, son. You will be safe there.
> 
> I can't, I can't! Grandpa, I can't! What about you and mom and, and pa-
> 
> That's not important, the only thing that matters is your safety. Go to the church and wait there, I will not be long.


End file.
